


One Last Time

by mylifeasinvisibleme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeasinvisibleme/pseuds/mylifeasinvisibleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott is declaired dead he hallucinates. He sees Liam but what if during the third one, someone else comes into play? What if his subconcious can never really get her out of his mind? What if Scott saw Allison for one last time? (Set in 4x08)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post I saw a while back. I wish I could remember the url and credit the artist accordingly. Anyway, it was Scott and Allison in gifs separetly. She smiled and said something along the lines of "Why didn't you save me?" so this was created.  
> (maybe she didn't smile, maybe I don't remember it correctly but that was the essense of it anyway.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and feedback is always great!!

Scott wakes up only to find himself by his locker. Liam isn't there this time, no one is. He takes a few moments to listen better, in case he hears something he missed at first. Heels walking through the corridor in a rhythmic tone, a very familiar one but he can't place his fingers on who it is. After a few seconds dwelling with himself on whether he should check it out or just continue wandering around his dream -even though at the time he wasn't able to tell the difference from reality- he decided to let his curiosity win. Following the clicking sound of the heels he found something he never expected. 

Dumbfounded, his eyes were locked on the girl in front of him, unable to look away. He reassured himself it was just a dream but it felt way too real and part of him wanted it to be. One last time with her. Touching her. Hearing her voice. Smelling her perfume. Watching her tuck a lock of her beautiful hair behind her ear. Remembering the light inside her eyes. The eyes he fell in love with. The eyes that never lied to him. Admiring her. The way she dressed, the way she stood -always so poised-, the words she picked. She was perfect to him, a goddess and that would never be an overestimation nor false. To Scott, Allison was everything. And in an instant it all came back to him. All those feelings and memories and moments and tears and smiles. He remembered how precious everything that had to do with her was to him. It still was. But it hurt less not thinking about it and trying to move on. 

Her back was turned to him, she kept walking as if she hadn't noticed him, as if she hadn't heard him. Scott couldn't stand watching her walking away from him. 

“Allison!” he called out before even realizing he did. She didn't turn around. She just kept on walking without missing a millisecond, without flinching, without a sign of recognition. It hurt him but he wouldn't just give up. When it came to Allison, Scott had never given up, not once and he wasn't about to start now. 

He picked up his pace and when he got to her he was almost running. “Hey.” he said softly and touched her shoulder gently. A smile lit up his face when she turned around. A million things he wanted to do went through his mind; talk to her, hug her, kiss her just about everything, all of them including never letting her go. She just stood there, staring at him. Not saying a word. She didn't look angry, or sad, or happy. She looked empty and that caused Scott's smile to turn into a frown in the blink of an eye. 

“What's wrong?” the boy removed his hand from her shoulder and took a small step back, giving her space. 

“Why didn't you save me?” a bitter smile crept up her lips, she forbid tears from welling up in her eyes but it still wasn't enough. Moments later small drops would run down her cheeks. 

“I'm sorry.” was all Scott could say and he looked down disappointed in himself. There wasn't anything he regretted more than not saving Allison. At the time it wasn't in his options, but there had to be a way. He'd spent countless nights awake replaying that night over and over again in his head thinking how he could have been the one to save her and not just let her die. There wasn't one time he didn't blame himself. There wasn't one time he didn't wish he could have her back. At least alive and well, she didn't have to be part of his life. She could be anything she wanted to, he couldn't tie her down even if he tried. But he wanted her happy. And now she was dead. 

“Sorry doesn't really cut it, Scott. Will it bring me back to life? Will it make things easier for anyone who lost me? How does being sorry fix anything?” She was angry, angrier than he'd ever seen her before. She didn't yell. She just hurt him the way she wanted him to hurt, the way he thought he deserved to be hurt. But that wasn't Allison. 

She would never do such a thing, blame him for anything he didn't do because at the end of the day, everything else worked out just fine and she was part of it. She gave her life for it and she knew, even in her last moments that Scott would have taken her place any time. 

“I know.” came his simple reply. “But what else can I do? What else could I have done?” Yes, it hurt more than he could ever imagine, more than anyone could understand. But what was done was done. There was no way to bring her back now and Scott was just starting to realize that. He couldn't change the past. 

“Nothing. Just... love me. Don't forget me, Scott.” Allison sighed. More tears escaped her eyes, but she didn't sob. It wasn't the time. Goodbyes are sad only because we allow them to be. Parting of ways could be so much better than that. Their parting ought to be better. 

“I would never. And you know that.” he took the chance of tucking a brown stand of her hair behind her ear. Allison looked down and blushed, exactly as she did at first. 

“Please be happy. For me. For you. For us. You owe us that.” 

“I do?” Scott cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes you idiot!” she laughed and it felt like everything else stopped. He promised himself to never let go of that memory. “You do. Because I don't exist anymore so you have to be twice as happy as you normally would be. You have to live my happiness too. And trust me, I'd be a very happy person. It's simple math, really!” 

“You were never good at math.” he simply stated. 

“Totally beside the point. You can even ask Lydia, she'll tell you the same.” Allison crossed her arms over her chest with a childish smile on her lips. 

“I love you.” he said. “Maybe not in the same way, but love never really fades. It's not fluid, it doesn't evaporate. It's solid, and it might change forms but it never goes away. And as long as I remember you, I'll love you. That's a promise.”

“I love you too, Scott. And maybe someday we'll meet again-”

“But now I have to go.” he completed her phrase, almost feeling the clock ticking. He was running out of time. 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead one last time. He inhaled deeply her scent one last time. He looked into those deep, brilliant brown eyes one last time. He touched her soft skin one last time. And then he woke up.


End file.
